


One Night

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Harry y Draco comparten una romántica noche en Atlantic City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta fue escrita para el Fluffyfest 2013.  
> Acompaña a un Fanmix publicado para el mismo fest.

El ambiente en el Royal Swan Ballroom comenzaba a llenarse de algarabía, la cena había sido deliciosa y de primer nivel. Viejos y costosos fonógrafos formaban parte de la decoración y los empleados utilizaban atuendos de la época, el salón estaba invadido por el bullicio de las personas charlando amenamente desde sus mesas o paseándose mientras se tomaban fotos y admiraban la decoración ambientada en los años veinte.

Harry se sentó un momento, había comenzado a sentirse aturdido por el alcohol y la música; se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó el cuello de su camisa mientras su mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de su acompañante, hasta que lo vio, caminando hacia la mesa desde la barra, llevando dos vasos de whisky y esquivando con elegancia a la gente que cruzaba el salón de un lado a otro. A Harry se le aceleró un poco el corazón al observar la espigada y masculina figura de Draco, elegante como nadie en el salón de aquel hotel de Atlantic City, con el terno sin una sola arruga y el cabello perfectamente peinado. Harry sonrió ante eso, sólo había visto a Draco despeinarse al salir de la ducha y durante el sexo, el resto del tiempo, Harry estaba seguro de que algún hechizo tenía que ayudar a que aquel suave cabello rubio mantuviese su perfección durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Se preguntó una vez más cómo es que logro conquistarlo, admiró su elegancia, sus facciones delgadas y fuertes, su mirada intensa, toda perfección ante sus ojos.

–El bar es una locura –dijo Draco sentándose y dejando los vasos sobre la mesa.

–Yo ya no debería beber más –contestó Harry tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo de todas formas–. He perdido la cuenta de cuanto hemos bebido.

–Esto es como si fueran golosinas comparadas con un buen whisky de fuego –respondió Draco riéndose de la expresión de Harry y bebiendo con elegancia–. Veinticinco años y aún no has aprendido a beber, Harry.

–Los aurores no acostumbramos ir a cenas elegantes –dijo Harry con una sonrisa y la mirada ligeramente perdida–. No es mi culpa que tú tengas mejor cabeza que yo para el licor.

Draco lo vio e inevitablemente se enterneció. Sabía perfectamente que Harry no era ningún ser indefenso, que, por el contrario, era dueño de un genio insoportable cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo, él tenía la suerte de conocer aspectos de Harry que el mundo jamás vería y ese Harry, un poco mareado, con la risa suelta y las defensas bajas era delicioso para admirar.

–Tú tan remilgado como siempre Potter –le dijo Draco sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano–. Creo que aún no he sido suficiente mala influencia para ti.

–No, pero podemos remediarlo.

El salón era enorme pero para ellos la atmósfera era íntima, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, disfrutando de lo anónimos que eran en medio muggles, tan lejos de las miradas cuestionadoras del mundo mágico.

La banda en el escenario no ha parado de tocar y las notas de una nueva canción comenzaron a invadir el lugar. Draco sonrió y se puso de pie, jalando a Harry hacia él.

–Ven. Baila conmigo.

Harry se dejó llevar y aunque el baile no era lo suyo, permitió que su cuerpo se acoplara al de Draco al compás de los lentos acordes, apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando en paz y una felicidad que jamás pensó que podría experimentar. La noche era joven todavía y Harry se apretó lo más que pudo contra el cuerpo de su novio, dispuesto a disfrutar de sus vacaciones.


	2. Fanmix

 

****

**1\. Put Your Head On My Shoulder** | Michael Bublé  
  
_Put your lips next to mine, dear  
won't you kiss me once, baby  
just a kiss goodnight, may be  
you and i will fall in love_  
  
**2\. At Last** | Etta James  
  
_The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own_  
  
**3\. Find a Way** | Safety Suit  
  
_You know I'm gonna find a way  
to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and,  
and make you stay_  
  
**4\. Fly Me To The Moon** | Olivia Ong  
  
_In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words, I, I love, you_  
  
**5\. Our Love is Here to Stay** | Johnny Mathis  
  
_It's very clear  
Our love is here to stay  
Not for a year, but ever and a day_  
  
**6\. Teach Me Tonight** | Amy Winehouse  
  
_The sky's a blackboard high above you  
If a shooting star goes by  
I'll use that star to write "I love you"  
A thousand times across the sky_  
  
**7\. You And I** | Michael Bublé  
  
_But I found strength in you  
Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always  
In love you and I_  
  
**8\. Love me Tender** | Nora Jones  
  
_Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
for it's there that i belong_  
  
**9\. My One And Only Love** | Sting  
  
_Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love_  
  
**10\. I Finally Found Someone** | Bryan Adams  & Barbra Streisand  
  
_I can't wait for the rest of my life_  
this is it, oh, i finally found someone  
someone to share my life

 

[DESCARGA](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hu1rrb2pdvoh2dz/One+Night+-+Drarry+Fanmix.rar)


End file.
